darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai Schalov
The Republic of Port O'Sey **Department of Internal Security|rank = *Lieutenant (Sey Navy) * Commander (D.I.S)|family = * Freeman Dynasty (Through Family)}}Commander Nikolai Schalov, born 4959 A.A.W, is a Capitol-born statesman, military veteran and politician who was one of the most powerful people in the Republic Party, which ruled Republic of Port O'Sey from 4991 to 5026. He was the founder and leader of the Department of Internal Security and is most famously known as being the right hand man of Jarod Freeman during the Republic era. Born in the port town of Invisaron, Capitol Dominion, Nikolai's family fled the Capitol regime when he was young. They settled in the then-Province of Port O'Sey. After serving in the Sey Navy, Nikolai joined then Mayor Freeman in forming the Republic. When the Party was voted into power in 4991, President Freeman gave Nikolai the task of ensuring peace prevailed within the Republic, leading to the creation of the Department of Internal Security, where Nikolai served as its head. On the onset of the the Republic Crisis, Nikolai assumed command of the country. Hoping to set things straight, Nikolai set up the Six Year Plan, a set of economic reforms that he believed could fix the Republic's economy. After the events of Black September, Sydona, realising that Jarod's actions had stained the Republic's reputation, signed the Republic Accords, which proclaimed the dissolution of the Republic's central government, and made the position of President obselete, as well as suspending all activities by the Republic Party on Port O'Sey territory. Following the end of the Crisis, Sydona moved to the Shimian Republic where he currently resides. Schalov is in modern times a hotly debated figure. While most historians agree that his actions during the Crisis led to the betterment of the shattered nation, it does not excuse his past as the head of a ruthless secret police organisation. For his actions in ending the crisis, he was pardoned by the Commission for Republic Affairs. He has since never returned to Port O'Sey. Personal Life While Nikolai maintained a highly active social profile, his personal life during the Republic era remains a secret. In later years, Nikolai stated that he did not have much of a personal life, and devoted much of his time to his work responsibilities and to his friendship with Jarod and his family. Nikolai was close with his sister (Jarod's wife) and ensured their safety. After the fall of the Republic, Nikolai was granted permanent citizenship in the Shima Republic, in honour of his service to the Republic. He currently teaches intelligence gathering and logistics at the Shimian Imperial University, and lives on the island of Gennosuke. Legacy Nikolai, like Jarod Freeman is subject to debate on the nature of his actions. While it is generally accepted that Nikolai acted swiftly and ended the Republic before more lives could be lost, some blame him for the strict police monitoring and brutality that occured within the Republic era. Seeing as all police and peace-keeping activities were handled by the DIS, which Nikolai led, many of the incidents involving extreme cases of brutality were pinned on him, not Jarod. Despite this, he is considered a major influence in th fields of intelligence gathering and peace-keeping activities. Category:Influential People Category:The Republic of Port O'Sey